This invention relates to a combination medical data, identification and health insurance card, and more particularly, to a card capable of being carried in a wallet or pocket, and which can contain a substantially complete medical history and other data concerning the bearer.
A crucial aspect in the delivery of quality medical care is the timely availability to attending medical personnel of detailed information concerning the patient's condition and medical history. Such information is particularly important in emergency situations, in which communication with the patient may be impaired or impossible. It is therefore the principal object of this invention to provide a data card which can supply to medical personnel an extensive and perhaps complete microfilmed medical history, eye-readable emergency-oriented personal and medical data, and the possibility of access to a central medical records bank. Another object of this invention is to provide a data card which is easy to construct and extremely durable, and which provides an effective arrangement and display of a large amount of pertinent information. An additional aspect of the invention is the ability of the card to retain the microfilmed information in a fixed orientation in which it can readily be read or reproduced by means of conventional microfiche readers or reader/printers.
Numerous medical data cards have heretofore been proposed. Among these are those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,318, to A. Calavetta, issued Nov. 25, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,640, to C. B. Hanna, Jr. et al., issued June 28, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,332, to Domo, issued Dec. 2, 1980; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,554, to Anderson et al., issued Mar. 9, 1982.
Even the most informative of such prior art cards provides relatively sketchy information, because it attempts to provide in the area of only two card faces information concerning (1) the issuing institution or organization and (2) eye-readable identification of the card holder, in addition to (3) whatever microfilm information can be disposed in the area available. The present card provides, on four card faces, all of the above information, including a complete medical history and, in useable form, a microfilmed electrocardiogram. It also provides an appreciable amount of emergency-oriented eye-readable data-current ailments, blood type, allergies, prescribed medications, etc.--which should be noted in such situations, as well as a facial photograph of the card holder. All the machine readable microfilmed data is so positioned on the card as to be readily readable and reproduceable by means of conventional microfiche reading/printing apparatus. In essence, therefore, such a card would enable attending personnel to immediately review eye-readable emergency data and, in conjunction with a reader/printer, additionally avail themselves of a hard copy, multi-page, medical profile/history (including an electrocardiogram) within a matter of two to three minutes.
The present card could also, if so desired, afford authorized access to and retrieval from a central medical records bank (such as at a hospital or health maintenance organization), which stores additional computerized records. Other uses will occur to those skilled in the art.